Stranded
by PRchick
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron go on a cruise the summer prior to their last year at Hogwarts. What happens when the trio becomes stranded on a deserted island with Draco Malfoy? Voldemort sure sounds good now!
1. Traveling

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm new to the writing of fan fictions and would really appreciate feedback! Please, please, please review. Enjoy…I hope

_Brie_

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize a character-ready-I DO NOT OWN IT. Ok, and now onto the story.

**Chapter 1: Traveling**

"I'm going to be late!" Hermione Granger shrieked crashing down the stairway of her parents' house with a look of horror on her face. "I am _never_ late!"

"Hermione, it's fine, your right on schedule," the girl's mother reassured her soothingly, "your taxi is right outside."

"You're right, Mum, I'm overreacting." Hermione forced her tone of voice to remain calm, "Everything is fine."

Nevertheless, Hermione raced out to the taxi, rolling her suitcase behind her. It was so nice to have luggage that actually rolled as opposed to the unnaturally large, and heavy, school trunk she had used every autumn to transport her things to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hogwarts, Hermione allowed her mind to wander for a moment. She would be starting her seventh and final year there in the fall. It would be sad, she thought, to leave her beloved school. At the age of eleven Hermione received a letter, by owl, informing her that she, Hermione Granger, had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter informed them as to what supplies Hermione would need and directions, to and area of London, in which they could be purchased. Of course her parents, being muggles- people with no magical abilities-had believed it to be some elaborate joke. Hermione, however, being a fairly curious and imaginative child, went into London with her parents and begged them to do what the instructions on the letter sent from Hogwarts directed.

The Grangers, being the kindhearted parents they were, humored Hermione and decided to let her follow the, what they thought to be, imaginative directions. Hermione's parents where never completely certain as to how they got there, but somehow their daughter had led them to Diagon Alley.

After witnessing the goings on in Diagon Alley and after finding that the things on Hermione's supply list really did exist, the Drs. Granger (Hermione's parents were dentists) decided to let her go to school at Hogwarts.

Hermione finished loading her things into the trunk and ran up to her parents who where standing on the deck waiting to say good-bye.

"Have _fun_ dear," her mother pulled her into a tight embrace, "relax a little for once! But remember to call us at least once a day"

"Bye Mum, I'll try, you have my word!" the brunette kissed her mother on the cheek before giving her dad a squeeze. "I'll be back in a few weeks daddy."

"Be safe." Dr. Granger told her a look of concern on his face.

Hermione, who had expected this, grinned. "Am I ever anything but?" she teased.

Her father frowned. "I'm serious Mione."

"And so am I." Hermione told him straight faced. "I love you both and I'll be back before you know it!"

"HONK! HONK!" the impatient driver began to strike the horn.

Hermione glanced down at her watch. "Oh, I have to go, the plane leaves in half an hour! Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" She hollered, sliding into the cab at lightning speed.

As the cab drove off the girl waved to her parents until they disappeared from view.

Throughout the ride Hermione continuously glanced at her watch. She was supposed to meet Harry and Ron at their gate a quarter hour before their plane took off. That meant she had roughly an hour and ten minutes to reach the airport, check her bags, and get through security to her gate. Plenty of time, she assured herself and looked out the window at the passing countryside.

After checking her bags Hermione swiftly moved through security, checking her watch once again. It read only twenty-five minutes until takeoff. Unable to resist the urge, she walked at a brusque pace, passing those in front of her. Hermione's parents made fun of her for doing this at theme parks. They called it "shooting the gap." Hermione would walk through a space in between two people. The gap would then close before her parents could get through, and Hermione would be utterly oblivious to the fact that she had just, even if accidentally, ditched her parents.

Hermione reached the gate right on time, as always. Harry and Ron, of course, were nowhere to be seen. Ever the bookworm, Hermione produced a novel from her carry-on bag and began to read.

"Hey Mione! Hello is there anyone there?"

Hermione looked up and found herself facing a boy with bright red hair and laughter in his eyes. "Hello Ron, Of course I'm here. Can you not see me? Have you gone blind perhaps?" Hermione smirked at her best friend and noticed the raven-haired boy standing behind him. "Hi Harry! It's so good to see you-both of you!" she exclaimed, giving them each a hug.

"Hermione, it's only been two weeks." Harry told her with a grin.

"I know, but still…"

"Now boarding rows A through E. Now boarding rows A through E," the woman over the loud speaker announced.

Ron looked up warily, as if trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

Harry and Hermione bust out laughing. "He's been doing that since we got here, trying to figure out where the voices are coming from. I tried to explain it to him but, well, I suppose you can see how that went."

Hermione giggled, "I'd wager he finds this place fairly interesting!"

"Hey! I am here you know! If you want to know how I feel about something you can just ask…but yes I do find this air-O-port quite interesting."

Ron's pronunciation of the word airport sent both his friends into a fit of giggles. He sent them a scowl that-well, if looks could kill, it very well may have sent Hermione and Harry to their graves.

"Now boarding F through J. Now boarding F through J."

"That's us!" cried Hermione smiling. "I can't believe we're going on a cruise. And without adults." She added as Ron and Harry followed her onto the plane. "This will be the best summer ever!"

Little did Hermione know of what awaited her.

**A/N:** I know the chapter was pretty a) short and b) dull. Hopefully future chapters will be more interesting. Please REVIEW! Thanx 4 reading!

_Brie_


	2. Hermione's New Look

**A/N: **Thanks so, so much jesska-14 for your review. I'm really glad you liked it. I'll try my best to make this chapter longer!

**Disclaimer: **RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. They, fortunately for her, belong to that ridiculously, yet justifiably, wealthy woman in England.

**Chapter 2: Hermione's New Look**

Hermione rested her head on the back of the plush, first-class armchair and sighed. They had taken off and were on their way to New Guinea, where their cruise ship was to leave port in forty-eight hours. It was the first time all day Hermione really had a moment to relax. She turned her head to look at Ron who was sitting next to her.

The red head was staring, in awe, at the mini television screen in front of him, enthralled in a re-run of the American show _Friends_. Hermione laughed as she watch Ron put the earphones into his ears, and then, slowly took them out again, as if experimenting with the volume of the sound as it left his ears. Harry glanced over from Ron's right side to see what had caused Hermione's giggles and grinned. Ron, of course, remained oblivious to them both.

"So," Hermione looked over at Harry, "will you come scuba diving with me on the cruise?"

"Definitely-I've been thinking of trying that since we decided to go on this trip."

"Great! You think Einstein here will join us?" Hermione motioned towards, the incredibly captivated, Ron.

"I'd wager he will," Harry smirked, "we'll just have to make sure he doesn't fiddle with any of the equipment. That could turn out rather-err… unpleasantly."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione felt her mouth twitch at Harry's response. Knowing what he said was, in fact, true simply made it all the more amusing. She decided to get some sleep and dozed off for the remainder of the ride.

Upon exiting the plane into the gate Hermione, being—well—Hermione, immediately went into her "shot the gap mode", following signs towards baggage claim. Hermione didn't remember Harry and Ron until she reached the conveyer belt marked with their flight number.

Maybe Mum and Dad are right; maybe I do walk a tad to swiftly, Hermione thought to herself as Harry and Ron jogged up to her both of them red in the face.

"Merlin Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Is there a fire I should know about?"

Hermione blushed but couldn't resist shooting back. "We have somewhere we need to be Ron. If you want to be late, that's just one of your _many_ problems."

Ron glared at her but had enough sense to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on children, we've got bags to claim and a bus to catch. Try to stop bickering."

"Absolutely right Harry," Hermione sent a glower in Ron's direction as Harry turned his back.

Ron in turn stuck his tongue out at her causing the girl to mutter something like "Oh how mature of you", under her breath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped from the bus, luggage in tow, looking up at the massive vessel in front of them. It was gorgeous; white and elegant with black tinted windows for privacy. The three had only a moment to stare in admiration at the ship before being jostled towards it by the crowd.

"We aren't scheduled to leave port until tomorrow morning." Hermione informed her friends as they walked below deck to their quarters, "That should give us plenty of time to settle in."

Hermione came to a stop at the door with 412 in gold plated letters nailed to the front. Ron and Harry, however, came to a halt at the room marked 413.

"Er…Mione, isn't _this_ our room?" Harry motioned towards the door he and Ron were standing in front of.

Hermione sighed and realized, with pleasure that she could smell the sea even below deck. "Unfortunately, it's only two bedrooms to a suite, so I am staying in a separate room. I figured that would be best seeing as how if Ron and I stayed together, one of us might not survive the trip, and if Harry and I left Ron to room alone, he might do something stupid and incredibly unmuggleish."

Ron snorted, "Unmuggleish isn't even a word."

Hermione shot him a glance, "It gets my point across!"

"I'm sure you would've been really careful Ron, but it probably _is _better that you have one of your muggle experienced friends with you." Harry mediated.

Ron let out a grunt in reply.

"Right…" said Hermione, "let's unpack and meet back here in fifteen minutes. Oh, and just a thought, wear you swim suits under your clothes."

"Sure."

"Okay."

Hermione watched the boys enter their rooms and turned around to face her own room. She turned the knob, opening the door and gasped. It was gorgeous! Different shades of white and gold made up the room's décor. Hermione had expected it to be incredibly small and cramped, but it wasn't in the least.

To her left was a white kitchenette with a detailed golden design etched into each of the cabinets. A gold colored mini-fridge could be see beneath the microwave and when opened she found it contained liquor and soda, among other things. Farther into the room, also on the left, was a small, glass toped, gold colored kitchen table with four white chairs encompassing it.

The entire right side of the room included a deep golden couch with white cushions boasting an embroidered design the same shade as the couch. Next to the sofa, on both sides, were two white leather armchairs. Stationed directly in front of a couch was a coffee table, smaller, but identical to, the kitchen table. And, against the wall lay a big-screen television.

Grinning, Hermione poked her head into the first bedroom she saw. The first thing she noticed about the room was that it was not the same colors as the main living area. The bedspread had an elegant silver trim and was a deep green with an elaborate silver pattern worked in. The pillows were predominantly silver and had on them the same design as the bedspread though in green thread. The walls were a deep green and the furniture was white. There was a door towards the back, probably leading to a bathroom. Hermione noticed a set of luggage stored neatly in the corner and realized she probably had a roommate. When she bought her ticket she had been told this might happen.

After discreetly shutting the door to the bedroom claimed by her roommate she strode over to the other bedroom door. Stepping in she couldn't avoid beaming in spite of herself. This room, as elegant as the other had been, was much more to her taste.

Her room motif also differed from the living area. Her bedspread was a rustic rose color streaked with lavender and the bed itself a light gold. Her furniture all matched her bed. The walls were lavender and the ceiling rose. Hermione's room also had a desk and a bedside table complete with a lamp for reading in the dark. She had a small closet, complete with drawers, as there was no room for a bureau. The bathroom was simple, white porcelain and gold with a shower curtain identical to her coverlet.

Once finished with admiring her home of the next two weeks, Hermione began to unpack. Sleeveless tops, bathing suits, skirts, shorts, and a white evening dress; it was a cruise after all! She picked out her new bikini; her mother had talked her into buying it. Gazing into the mirror after putting it on Hermione had to admit it _did _look good on her. It was white; a silver square brought the top together between her breasts and the on the bottoms two smaller silver squares brought the suit together at both her hips. She slipped on a blue striped halter-top and jean skirt and then giving herself a once-over in the mirror. Hermione found herself remembering what had happened at the very beginning of summer.

She and her mother had gone to Paris to visit her fashion designer aunt, Amy. Hermione didn't know her mother's sister very well but her mum told her that Amy reminded her of Hermione. Dr. Granger told her daughter that her aunt had graduated from school top of her class and was quite the bookworm. Hermione immediately loved her aunt and Amy soon became Hermione's role model. Amy bought Hermione a whole new wardrobe in Paris and Hermione figured that if her aunt could be both exceedingly smart and a fashionista, so could she.

Hermione put on some make-up and put a straightening charm on her hair. Glimpsing at the clock on her bedside table, Hermione realized she had to go to meet Ron and Harry outside.

Hermione was surprised to find her two friends already waiting for her. She noticed Harry and Ron both had odd looks on their faces and realized how different she must look to them.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

The two nodded still unable to mask their surprise at Hermione's appearance.

Walking out onto one of the ship's many decks Hermione couldn't help but notice some of the appreciative glances she was receiving from young men. Ron couldn't either. Every man so much as glancing at Hermione received a death glare via Ron whose complexion now matched the color of his hair making him look quite frightening. Harry, of course, remained ignorant of this entire exchange.

"What do you guys want to do?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Swim!" Ron replied excitedly with a look of anticipation similar to that of a child on Christmas.

"Sure," consented Hermione, "sounds fun to me!"

After taking off her clothes Hermione saw, once again, that Harry and Ron were gaping at her. She blushed, "What, you've never seen a bikini before?"

"N-no," stuttered Harry, "We've just never seen a bikini on_ you _before."

Ron, who had been unable to regain him composure, was pointing at Hermione and muttering something like, "Bah, bah, bah, bah."

The bikini-wearing girl turned a deeper shade of crimson and slapped Ron lightly across the face and Ron finally appeared as if he were in the land of the living once again, "Your _parents_ let you wear that?"

"Why, yes, Ron, they do." Hermione shot him a fierce look; "My mother picked this out for me!" With that Hermione walked past the two boys and jumped into the pool, looking at them expectantly. "Well, are you coming?"

The trio spent much of the afternoon in the pool, playing volleyball and racing one another. It was Hermione, naturally, who noticed that it was around three and they should probably go shower and get ready for the night's "upscale casual" dinner.

It took some time to get Ron and Harry out of the pool, but they listened to her eventually.

"The idea is to look _nice_," Hermione informed Ron and Harry as they walked below deck. "Tonight's dinner is all about getting acquainted with the other passengers aboard the ship." As an afterthought she added, " Harry, I'm entrusting you with Ron's muggle outfit. We want him to blend in."

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Of course you are Ron." Said Hermione in a clipped tone, opening the door to her quarters. "I'll see you in about an hour and a half; dinner's at five."

"See you then Mione." Harry told her. Ron seemed to be giving her the silent treatment, so she shut the door.

Walking through the suit, Hermione realized her roommate must not be back yet and got in the shower. After doing hair and make-up Hermione opened her closet. She chose a simple black skirt and a layered sky-blue sleeveless blouse, complete with open-toed black kitten heels. It fit her new look but was still very, well, _Hermione_.

Entering the shared living quarters, Hermione heard someone in the other bedroom. I'd better not disturb them, she thought to herself, they're probably getting ready for dinner. With that she quietly slipped out into the hallway.

Harry and Ron, as she had known they would be, were surprised at her appearance but this time they were much better at hiding it. They'll get used to it eventually, Hermione told herself.

"Okay Mione," Harry frowned as they began walking towards the dining room, "Would you please just tell us why you look so…_ different_?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Ron cut her off, "And don't tell us you don't know what we're talking about."

"I wasn't going to," Hermione lied, "But thanks for interrupting. I went to Paris over the summer to visit my aunt." With that she launched into the story of her time in France, finishing just as they reached the doors to the dining area. "You two ready to eat?"

The boys nodded, grinning. They had taken her story quite well, she thought.

The first thing they noticed as they entered was a table on which folded place cards, with names and table numbers written on them, were laid out. After finding the three cards on which their names were written, they set out in search of table 9.

**A/N:** Sorry about the little Os I can't figure this formatting thing out, it's quite confuzeling. Anyway...please please please REVIEW. Thanks sooo much. Oh and I made this chapter almost twice as long as the last. I'm new at this but thanks for being so patient!

:)Brie


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N: **Tear, tear, sob, sob! One review! Not that I don't totally love ya jesska I just wish others would read my story. I'm utterly devastated, but, being the determined person that I am, I'll continue on with this story. Please, someone review!

**Disclaimer: **Ummm… This belongs to Ms. Rowling. Seriously…

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise!**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the main dining area looking, curiously, around the room. There were already two people sitting at their table. The two girls, as they appeared to be because of their long hair, had their backs turned to the trio.

"Hi," Harry walked up to the girls.

The girl with bright red hair quickly snapped her head around to face Harry. Hermione felt her jaw go limp in shock.

"Ginny!" Ron was the first to recover, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Same thing you are." Ginny said crossly, slowly regaining her composure.

Ron looked about ready to explode his face was so red. Hermione decided it was time to intervene. "Ginny, it's good to see you. Nice to know I'm not the only girl here any more."

"Do Mum and Dad know you're here?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, our parents know perfectly well that I'm here," Ginny stated calmly, "They said it would be fine."

"What! B-b-but that's not fair! They almost didn't let me go! I'm a whole year older than you!" Ron cried outraged.

"We all know you're older than me Ron, I'm just more mature." With that Ginny turned to the raven-haired girl sitting next to her. "This is Cassie. Cassie these are my friends Harry and Hermione, and my lovely brother Ron."

"I've never seen you at school before," Hermione said to Cassie, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you two know each other?"

"We're pen-pals," surprisingly, it was not Ginny who answered, but Cassie. "I live in the U.S."

"Oh so you must go to school at-" but Hermione was cut off, by Ginny, no less.

"Hermione could I talk to you for a second? Sorry Cassie, would you excuse us? We'll be quick"

"Sure," Cassie complied.

"Ron, Harry, you too." Ginny called out to them firmly.

Once they were at a distance from Cassie, (out of earshot, Hermione noted) Ginny turned to them and whispered fiercely, "She's a _muggle_."

"Err…Ginny how do _you _know a muggle?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Well, when Ron left for school and I was the only one left at home, Dad thought it might be a great 'learning experience' for me to have a muggle pen pal. Once I started going to Hogwarts I continued to write to her. We get together every summer."

"Well we should probably get back to-" but before Hermione could finish her sentence Ginny's eyes, locked on Hermione, widened. "Mione you wrote to me about Paris but I wasn't expecting…you look brilliant! I guess I was too surprised to see you guys to notice you earlier, but you really do look great!"

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione felt her face going red and quickly turned around, walking back towards their table. The other three Gryffindors followed behind her.

"Cassie where in the United States do you live?" Harry inquired.

"Oh I live in Pittsburgh, which is in Pennsylvania." Cassie fidgeted with the ruffles on her white skirt.

"Huh?" Ron was dumbfounded.

"It's in the north-east U.S." Cassie smiled at him.

Hermione could have sworn she saw Ron turn a light shade of pink. Before Hermione could be sure it wasn't just the lighting, he covered his face with a menu. "So, anything look good? I'm starving!"

Everyone decided to pick up his or her menu and take a look and a waiter came and took their drink orders. Seconds after the waiter departed a couple sat down at their table. The woman was dressed in what appeared to be very expensive clothing. She had light blonde hair and physically looked perfect enough to be a model. The man who was with her was speaking, rather noisily, on his cell phone. "No! I do not want it in by next week I want it on time tomorrow. I had better have it on time dammit!" and with that the man hung up.

The five teenagers exchanged glances and Hermione turned to the newcomers. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Cassie."

The man grunted, "Max Friedler of Friedler Industries." He motioned toward the blonde next to him. "This is my girlfriend Alexis Adler."

"Pleased to meet you," said Harry courteously.

Hermione decided the pair couldn't be much older than twenty; despite the man owning a company-or perhaps it was his father's company? Stop it Hermione, the girl thought to herself, you really _do_ think too much.

The waiter came to them once again, taking drink orders from Max and Alexis, as well as dinner orders for the entire table. Hermione and Alexis got on very well. Alexis was, in fact, a supermodel and she and the not-so bushy-haired-brunette had a nice chat about Paris. Hermione had been correct about Max; he was the son of John Friedler, owner of Friedler Industries. Apparently it was the pair's six-month anniversary and they had decided to celebrate with a cruise.

"You know," Alexis was saying in her Russian accent, "I could get you passes to one of my shows."

Hermione, although not interested to a point of obsession, _did_ want to go. "I'd love to! That's so thoughtful of you Alexis!"

The blond smiled, "You should call me Lexi, everyone who knows me does so."

Hermione returned the gesture, "You might as well call me Mione then. The rest of my friends do for the most part."

It didn't take long for the food to arrive. After finishing their entrées they decided to order tiramisu for the table. The seven of them never ran out of things to talk about despite the fact they had just met.

Max was the only one who seemed distant. His phone rang and he was often talking, well, _yelling _really, to people in New York and Beijing. Hermione simply shrugged it off, I suppose it comes with the job, she deliberated. Hermione couldn't help but notice, however, that Max was fairly possessive of his girlfriend. When Harry or Ron would so much as talk one on one with Lexi he would send the offending boy a glare. If looks could kill, Hermione didn't doubt that Harry and Ron would have been vaporized. Harry and Ron, although sometimes ignorant when it came to their surroundings, couldn't help but notice this and backed off. Hermione couldn't help it; she had always been a very judgmental person. One of her few flaws, her mother liked to tell her. And she just didn't like Max Friedler. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what Lexi saw in Max.

As soon as they had consumed their dessert, as if on cue, a short, bald man strode onto the stage. "Hello everyone. I am Dave McCallin, the cruise director. Thank you all very much for coming. If you have any questions about the trip that your pamphlet doesn't make clear you are to ask me. I won't bore you any longer with a long, dull, speech. The dining hall is closing in approximately thirty minutes. At that time you may go back to your quarters or engage in any of the activities available to you at this hour. I hope you will enjoy the voyage on which we shall depart tomorrow morning. Until that time I bid you a good night!"

Everyone in the hall politely applauded for Dave and the hall slowly began to empty.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was already close to eleven. "We'd better get going." She directed her statement to Alexis. Not Max."

The others agreed with her and they departed. Once out in the hall Ginny was the first to speak, "So what room are you guys in?"

"Well we actually have two…I'm in room 412 and Harry and Ron are in 413." Hermione fell in next to Cassie and Ginny behind the two boys.

"We're in 400," Ginny smiled, "It's two to at room no matter what, isn't it? What's you roommate like Mione?"

Hermione was impressed; Ginny was quite sharp. "I'm not sure yet; I have yet to meet them." The brunette's eyes suddenly brightened, "Hey! Why don't we all go to the boys' room for some drinks." At the hopeful looks on Ron and Harry's faces she added, "That's _nonalcoholic_ beverages, for those of us who thought otherwise."

Their faces fell noticeably at this comment and the three girls giggled. "Sounds good to me," Cassie got in between bouts of laughter.

Harry opened the door to their room upon reaching it and their little group entered. It wasn't until then Hermione realized this was the first time she had been in the boys' room. It was just like her room except the main colors in this case were black and blue.

"How about some virgin pina coladas?" Cassie asked them. "I know how to make them. Sound good?"

Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked to Hermione, silently asking her if it did indeed sound good, none of them having hear of a pina colada before. Hermione had gone to Puerto Rico last summer with her parents, however, and knew exactly what Cassie meant. "Sounds wonderful! I'll help."

The two of them rummaged around in the fridge for the necessary ingredients which, where there, probably due to the fact most of them were used to make cocktails. Cassie found a blender and they were serving glasses of the icy cold drink in minutes.

Everyone loved Cassie. The Gryffindors asked her numerous questions about her life in the United States and received many, many answers. Cassie was on the basketball and softball teams at her high school in Pittsburgh. Her parents were orthodontists and she and Hermione got into a lengthy conversation about their tooth-obsessed parents.

It wasn't until around one in the morning that Harry realized what time it was and everyone decided to leave. Ginny and Cassie were the first to depart and Hermione stayed with her two best friends to help them clean up the dishes and such.

"Night Harry, night Ron," Hermione called opening the door.

"Sleep well Hermione," Harry told her.

"Good night Mione," Ron yawned.

Closing their door behind her she smiled, content. Her contentedness was short lived, however, for as she opened the door to her room Hermione was greeted with the surprise of her life. There on the couch, looking just as dumbfounded as she herself felt, was a certain pale haired Slytherin.

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun. Okay, so it was a little bit predictable-cough, cough-but oh well. Sorry it took me this long to write this chapter. I've been kinda swamped with schoolwork. I know eighth grade doesn't get too much, but teachers really pile it on at the end of a marking period. Ta ta for now and please, please, please, (yes, I am in fact that desparate) REWIEW!

Brie


End file.
